Choices
by Warner-TV-Brotheran
Summary: Takes place after the 3rd books in the series. Kaylee has to find a way to save Nash from his Demon Breath addiction. Rating may change later on for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Vincent owns everything about the soul screamers series.**

It had been a month since my boyfriend Nash had gotten addicted to Demon's Breath. A toxic substance that could kill humans and even end up driving them mentally insane sometimes. But Nash wasn't human. He was a Bean Sidhe like me. Now you're probably wondering what the hell does that mean. Well let's just say that it's another word for banshee. Yeah, I thought it was crazy the first time I heard about it too. Yet, sadly that's not the craziest thing that's happened to me. In the last 24 hours I'd had less than four hours of sleep, gone to the Netherworld to save my Father and my boyfriend Nash, almost gotten trapped there by a Greed Demon named Avari, almost gotten trapped there because of said demon and basically ruined my Cousin Sophie's dress. I was going to have hell to pay for that one. Anyway, that was the least of my problems right now but, unfortunately it was the one that my cousin decided to focus on right now.

"What the hell Kaylee!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

I was standing in my Uncle Brendan's living room waiting for Nash's mom Harmony to finish looking over my Dad to make sure was nothing wrong with him from being held prisoner in the Netherworld. Sophie had just found the dress that I'd "borrowed" as a costume so that I would be able to sneak into the Netherworld.

"Do you know how much this dress cost!"

I was too tired to put up with Sophie's bitchiness right now so I just looked at her and didn't say anything. That proved to be a bad idea.

"Kaylee are you even listening to me! It's going to take you years to pay this back! Even if you work double shifts at your stupid dinky little job!"

"Sophie that's enough!" said my Uncle Brendan.

"You know that dress didn't cost that much. You got it on sale for half price."

"Dad!" Sophie screeched.

I tried to suppress my grin as a look of horror came across Sophie's face at being caught owning something that was half price.

"Sophie that's enough!" my uncle yelled.

Uncle Brendan never yelled at Sophie. This proved to be a first.

"But dad she ruined my dress! I was supposed to wear that to the dance tonight!" Sophie said trying to gain back some of her father's credibility.

"Sophie upstairs now. We'll talk about this later."

Sophie's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. She gave me one last dirty look and trudged upstairs to her room and slammed the door to her room.

I didn't understand how Sophie could worry about something as simple as a dress when there was a more pressing situation going on but, that was probably due to the fact that she had no knowledge about Bean Sidhe's or the Netherworld since her dad decided to keep her in the dark about this.

I looked at the clock and it was nearly two thirty in the morning, Harmony had been with my dad for almost an hour now. I didn't know what that meant but, hopefully something good. As if she'd heard my thoughts Harmony came down the stairs from where my dad was in my Uncles bed room with a smile on her face. I exhaled in relief from the look on her face.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be okay but, he needs plenty of sleep. Whatever Avari did it took a lot of energy from your father,"

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Anytime Kaylee," She said with a smile. "Well I should be off. I have some matters of my own to take care of now..." her voice trailed off.

I knew what she was talking about. Her son and my boyfriend Nash was addicted to Demon's Breath. I'd just told Nash that I couldn't be with him while he was addicted to Demon's Breath before I'd come to my uncles house to check on my dad. Now he was waiting at home to tell his mom the truth about his weird behaviour over the last month. I'd barely been able to keep myself together while I was there. I had no idea how Harmony was going to be able to deal with it. She'd already lost her husband and her other son Tod.

"Thanks again," I said.

She gave me another smile and silently made her way to the front door.

I turned around and started to walk up the stairs so that I could get some much needed sleep, since it was obvious that I would not be returning home tonight since my dad was still here. "Kaylee..." my uncle Brendan said just as my right foot touched the bottom step.

I slowly turned around and braced myself for the earful I was going to get from my uncle for going to the Netherworld without permission and not telling anyone where I was while I was there.

"Kaylee, I just wanted to say thank you,"

"Thank you?"

"Yes, without you your dad and Nash would still be stuck in the Netherworld, and who knows how long it would've taken the rest of us to do something about it. Even though I don't like the fact that you left without telling anyone where you were I still wanted to say thanks for rescuing them."

"Um...your welcome I guess..." I said.

On impulse I went and gave Uncle Brendan a hug.

"Goodnight Uncle Brendan,"

"Goodnight Kaylee,"

I turned around and continued upstairs as I had before my Uncle had interrupted me.

I made my way to my old bedroom and closed the door lightly behind me. That's when I heard someone whisper in my ear, I could feel their hot breath on the back of my neck.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here Kaylee,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Vincent owns everything about the soul screamers series.**

**Read and Review People!**

I slowly turned around, my heart beating a mile a minute and screamed.

"Tod what are you doing in here! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I picked up one of the pillows from my bed and threw it at Tod but, it went right through him. Great I thought that meant that I was probably the only one who could see or hear Tod right now. See Tod was a Grim Reaper. He had the job of making sure that people died when they were supposed to. So technically Tod was death itself. One of the perks of being a reaper was that Tod could choose who could he or see him or hear at any given time and this apparently was one of those times. Oh, and on top of that Tod was also Nash's brother.

"Seriously Kaylee by the look on your face you'd think that I'd come here to kill you or something,"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Considering the events of the last few hours I didn't think that was very funny.

"Come on Kaylee you need to lighten up," Tod said with a smirk.

"How am I supposed to lighten up Tod?" I yelled. "In the past few hours, I've gone to the netherworld, almost gotten killed there trying to save my dad and Nash, ended up saving them coming back and almost getting killed here, and I ruined Sophie's dress! Which means she now has yet another reason to torture me!"

At this point I was almost in tears. I was just so tired of all this bean sidhe business. I just wanted to go back to being a normal 16 year old.

Suddenly, my face was pressed up against Tod's shirt.

"Calm down, Kaylee, It's all over now you really just need to relax,"

I was so surprised. This behaviour was really odd for Tod usually he would have disappeared by now and, considering that I had just broken up with his brother I should have not been enjoying the fact that his arms were around me. My only response was to wrap my arms around his back and close my eyes.

We stood there for a moment, it was nice I suppose. Then Tod pulled back slightly kissed me lightly on the forehead and vanished into thin air.

"Tod!"

The only response I got was a ghostly laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Vincent owns everything about the soul screamers series.**

**Read and Review People!**

When I woke up the next morning I was sore all over. I guess that's what you get for running around the Netherworld and the Human World. I heard a light knock on the door; Uncle Brendan poked his head in the door.

"Your Dad wants to talk to you Kaylee,"

"Right now?" I asked. I sounded like a scared five year old.

"Yes, now Kaylee,"

I sighed. "Alright, just give five minutes to get dressed,"

"If it helps I'm making pancakes for breakfast," Uncle Brendan smiled and left.

I got up from my bed and looked out the window. The weather seemed to be reflecting my mood right now. The sky was gray streaked with blue lines that were able to peek out from the massive clouds that were starting to gather around the city. It seemed as though the weather wasn't sure if it should rain or be sunny today. It was the same way that I felt about what happened yesterday. On one hand I was happy that I'd been able to save my Dad and Nash but, now I knew there were going to be severe consequences for what I'd done and, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to face that and, on top of everything else that had happened yesterday the weird but nice hug that Tod had given me yesterday had just confused me even more.

After, staring at the window for another ten minutes I decided it was finally time to go down and face my father. I got dressed pulling on my comfiest jeans and my favourite red hoodie and, made my way slowly down the stairs. As, I was walking down I smelled Uncle Brendan's pancakes, the smell reminded me of a time when things were simpler and, all I'd had to worry about was whether or not my cousin Sophie was going to torture me at school today and how I was going to pass my next French quiz.

When I made it to the kitchen I saw that my Dad was sitting at the table along with Uncle Brendan. Sophie was nowhere to be seen so I guessed that she was still sleeping.

I tentatively sat down at the table.

"Um...good morning...?"

Dad didn't say a single word to me. This was not a good sign.

I sat there waiting for someone to say something. Finally my Dad turned to me, and let's just say if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now.

"Your grounded Kaylee,"

"What! How can I be grounded for saving people's lives?"

I wasn't used to this version of my Dad. He was usually a very calm level headed person.

"You did it without telling anyone, you went to the Netherworld without an Adult and, you associated with a demon. I think that's enough reasons right there to ground you indefinitely!"

"Indefinitely! Dad! You're acting like you don't even care that I save your life!"

"Kaylee, calm down," said Uncle Brendan.

"No!" I shouted

"I do care Kaylee, and for that I'm eternally grateful, but starting this afternoon you're going to be grounded until I decide that you've learned your lesson,"

My Dad turned away signalling that this conversation was over.

I got up my chair squeaking loudly against the floor. I'd gotten in trouble with my Dad before but not to this extent and, especially not for trying to save someone else's life. I was so angry that I started to see red. I stormed out of the kitchen and, making my way to the front door.

"Where doing you think you're going young lady?" said my Dad coming after me.

"Out for a walk, so that I can enjoy my last few hours of freedom!" I said as I slammed the door in his face.


End file.
